


Shear Luck

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper messes up a routine trim of his hair, only Wendy is the one both qualified and eager enough hold scissors near his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shear Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I'll be right over', requested by Tumblr user the-evilest-of-toast

Living in a weirder-than-a-hippo-dancing-ballet town was bound to give Wendy’s brain enough fuel to give her weirder-than-hippo-ballerina dreams, that weren’t all that scary, like her being chased by a tree wielding an ax, yelling “I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!” in Soos’ voice.

Suddenly, ax-wielding Soos-tree started ringing and Wendy starting patting around its face and fell over, only to find herself half-hanging out of her bed, her red hair all over her face and the ringing phone back on the nightstand.

Wendy grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. “What?”

_“HeywendyIwaswonderinghowoftenyourbrothershadyoucuttheirhair?”_ came a high-pitched rush of words in a voice Wendy hasn’t heard since Dipper hit puberty six years ago.  


“What?” she repeated, pushing her hair off her face.  


Dipper cleared his throat and his voice was back to normal.  _“Hey, Wendy, I was wondering how often you cut your brothers’ hair?”_

“Not so much anymore. Why?”  


_“I may need some advice on how fix up a little problem I have with mine.”_  


He sounded very embarrassed, that woke her up. “Dude, what did you?”

_“Nothing much, really. I just kind of went overboard with shaving my sideburns and I don’t know how to fix it and Stan won’t take me the barber.”_  


Okay, now she had to see this for herself. “Hold on, I’ll do it for you.”

_“No, no, no!”_ Dipper insisted, panic-stricken.  _“Just tell me what to do over the phone and I -- “_  


“Dipper, chill, I’ll be right over.”  


_“Wendy --”_ Wendy shut the phone and fully fell out of bed before Dipper could continue protesting.  


Wendy wasted no time hopping in her pants and onto her bike and peddling all the way to the Mystery Shack. She burst through the door and Stan nearly fell off his chair. “I thought today was your day off.”

“It is. Don’t mind me,” Wendy said, going up the stairs three steps at a time, nearly tripping over Mabel’s pig.  


“Dippeeeer!” Wendy burst into the spare room Dipper had moved into when he was sixteen but found nothing there and headed to the bathroom.   


She banged on the door. “Dipper, open up!”

“NO!”  


“Dipper, I have my ax and I’ll use it on the door if you don’t open right now.”  


“Nope. Sorry. Can’t do it.”  


Wendy pretended to back up so she could swing her imaginary ax. “Here’s Johnny!”

“Okay! Okay!” Dipper opened the door with a beanie stretched low over his ears. “I’m fine really.”  


Having no patience whatsoever, Wendy pulled off the beanie and held it behind her, Dipper may be taller than her now but he still couldn’t snatch anything from her.

Dipper had unevenly shaved his sideburns on both sides, his left side sheared up into his head, leaving a rectangular bald spot.

“Oh, man, you done fucked up.”  


His face turned red as he crossed his arms and looked away.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I’ll fix it, okay?”

He nodded and walked back to face the bathroom mirror. Wendy sat him down on the stool and dug up some scissors. The second he saw them near his head panic became clear in his eyes.

Wendy soothingly stroke his hair, it was soft and bumpy at the same time, like a lamb.

She tried suppressing a laugh. Dipper noticed anyway. “What?”

“Remember when you beat those ghosts at the convenience store your first summer here by dancing in a lamb costume?”

Dipper’s expression got even more displeased. “How could I forget?”

“Oh, come on, it was awesome, you did get rid of the ghosts.”

“It was still embarrassing as hell. Why would you bring that up anyway?”

Wendy found herself still stroking his hair, Dipper had leaned back into her touch. “Your hair is just very lamby, so soft and curly.”

“Also ruined and uneven.”

Wendy bumped his nose with the butt of the scissors. “That reminds me, how do you want it, do you want an undercut or dow you want a crewcut? Because since you shaved off a chunk these two are the only options for evening things out?”

Dippers hands slapped over his forehead, flattening his fringe. “Both are too short.”

“Dipper, you’re eighteen, people aren’t going to mock you about your birthmark at school.”

“It’s not that, I just don’t like how it looks.”

Wendy wormed her hand under his pushed up his fringe, leaning over so her chin was on his shoulder and their faces were side to side. “It looks pretty cool, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Like, look at me, I’m covered in freckles and out of all the dots you get get on your body you got the Little Dipper.”

Dipper flushed a dark red. “It’s distracting though.”

“So, what? Own it, it’s as much as a part of you as the lightning bolt was for Harry Potter.”

Dipper turned his face to look right at her. “You think so?”

“Totally.”

“Okay then.” He leaned back and kept his hands on the stool. “Do your worst.”

Wendy cut to cutting around his head but did try to leave most of his fringe intact while she buzzed the button of his head into a crewcut, giving him the option to spike it up or let it grow back within the month.

“How’s this?”

Dipper felt up the back of his head and smiled. “It’s great. Thanks, Wendy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
